


Return of Voltron: Arrival

by saintsfan165



Series: Voltron: Next Gen [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura McClain, Alternate Reality, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Children of Characters, Corruption, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunay kids, Kacxa kids, Keira Kogane, Loss, Lotura kids sorta, Lucas Shirogane, Major Original Character(s), Norah Kogane, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Peter McClain, Plance Kids, Prince Kallur, Princess Melenor, Raxxin Garrett, Ruby Shirogane, Shurtis kids, Slow Build, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: After an unexpected guest throws everyone off. They are determined to find out what happened to her. Meanwhile, Voltron must become the beacon of hope the universe needs it to be. Can these new Paladins live up to their parents legacy? Will they live up to the universe's expectations? Will they crumble under the pressure?





	Return of Voltron: Arrival

Kallur sat quietly beside his sister's bed as he's done everyday the past week. He hadn't left her side except to shower or grab something to eat. He always brought his food back to eat beside her, and he had gotten comfortable to sleeping in the chair. 

Occasionally someone would visit to check on him and see if she was any closer to waking up. He just prayed he would look into his sister's eyes one more time. He wished to hear her innocent laugh. He hoped to watch her stumble and trip down the stairs as she often did when they royal family held their Gala's. 

He was so tired, he was drifting into a peaceful sleep when the machines that we're hooked up to Melanor rang uncontrollably. The lights were flickering and the machines pace has sped up, the alarms were ringing. He didn't understand what was happening. 

Pidge, Shiro and two of the Coalition doctor's that had been helping his sister ran in. Shiro pulled Kallur back from the bed. 

He tried to break free, to bring himself back to his sister's side. “What's happening?” was all he could muster to say. 

“We aren't sure. The whole med bay is reacting like this. It has something to do with her.” Pidge answered as she was scanning Melanor. 

Everything rebooted. Things seemingly went back to normal. The doctors proceeded to check Melanor for any new information as Pidge played with the scanner. Shiro released Kallur allowing him to return to his sister's side.

He wrapped both his hands around hers and pulled them to his lips. He hummed softly to her. It was an old altean nursery rhyme their mother sang to them when they were little. He hummed the melody in hopes that his sister would hear, that it would remind her of an easier time, that he could lull her awake. He stopped humming after a few minutes and sat in silence as a single tear made its way down his face and landed on her hand. 

Melanor's body started to gyrate and shake. The machines were beeping so fast that they short circuited causing a minor fire. 

Shiro was the first to react to the fire, he ran out and returned with the extinguisher to quickly put it out. “What's happening to her? Her body has never reacted before.!”

Pidge had gone back to scanning her, as Kallur worriedly stepped away. “Please tell me you have something.” desperation took over his voice. 

Pidge eyes darted back and forth between her scanner and Melanor's seizuring body. “I don't know! These scans show her as completely healthy. It doesn't make any quiznacking sense!” She exclaimed with slight fear rising in her voice.

The lights burst as the room went completely black. Melanor's entire body glowed a bright white blinding everyone. She slightly levitated off her bed as her glowing died down enough for everyone to be able to see. 

“MELANOR!!” Kallur screamed as he tried to pull her back down onto the bed.

“MEL!! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT. MEL, IT'S ME!” he shouted once more successful pulling her back down onto the bed with Pidge's help. 

The glowing had stopped as the electronics rebooted and a few undamaged lights flickered back on. Everyone took a quick sigh of relief. 

“Kallur!” Melanor shouted as she shot up from the bed. Kallur didn't have time to respond as she had fallen back onto the bed slipping into unconsciousness once more.

“She was awake! She heard me.” Kallur muttered as more tears pour from his eyes. 

“And she's still alive and seemingly extremely healthy. Her body is practically overflowing with Quintessence.” Pidge pointed out showing Shiro the scanner.

“Has your sister always had such… power?” Shiro asked.

“Her and my mother study Altean Alchemy, but it was hard for Mel because she's only half altean, therefore we all assumed half as powerful when she could only do a few things with it.” He paused glancing back to his sleeping sister. “But never anything like this. This is… well, I don't know what we just saw. But as long as she's ok.”

Kallur tried as hard as he could to wake her, to no avail. Shiro and Pidge promised to come back as they left the prince to mourn in peace.

He sat silently crying for some time when he heard a soft knock on the door. He was in no mood for visitors but somehow found himself allowing the visitor to enter.

“Is everything ok? I heard about what happened earlier.” A soft voice asked. 

“Yes, Commander Holt said that Mel is perfectly healthy, so she's..” be tried to answer but was cut off. 

“No, that's not what I meant.” 

“What?” Kallur asked. 

“Is everything ok… with you?” 

“You're asking about my well being? Keira, consider me shocked. I knew deep down you cared.” He teased as his solemn face turned into a slight smirk. 

Keira was caught off guard, “what? No! I don't care… what?? No! We pulled straws to see who had to visit you.” She muttered back. 

A small smile grew on her face as she could see the prince's mood shifting.

“Oh please, just admit it. You actually care if I'm okay or not.” He smuggly said.

“Ugh, fine.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “I care about your well being. You're part of this team and as leader it's my job to make sure that my “co-leader” is doing well.” She flashed him a small smirk. “Plus it's been a weird week, I've gotten into a fight with everyone else because you're not there.” She took a step towards the Prince, both seemed to be enjoying each others company more than they thought they would. 

“So you miss me?” he smirked as he took two steps closer.

“I didn't say that. Don't try to put words in my mouth. Prince Pretty Boy.” She took another step closer. They were standing nearly a foot apart.

“You know come to think of it, calling me pretty boy isn't much of an insult, more of a compliment really.” Their faces were mere inches away by now. 

“Well I still have Captain Kiss Ass.” She softly whispered as they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. 

“Kallur” a voice said weakly. They both turned to see Melanor had woken. Kallur immediately pulled away from Keira and jumped to his sister's side.

“Mel, I'm right her. I'm right here.” He spoke gently as he placed his hand on hers.

“I'll go grab the doctors and Pidge, they can help.” Keira said as she turned to the door and ran out. 

“Kallur, what happened? Where am I? Where's mom and dad?” She muttered softly. She was weaker than she looked. Her voice could barely be heard by him.

“I'll explain soon. Just please drink this, it should help.” He offered as he grabbed the beverage from the table sitting beside her bed. 

She chugged it all within seconds. “More… please.” She asked. Kallur obeyed and poured some more, whatever she had been drinking, seemed to have helped. Kallur watched the life seemingly return to his sister's body. 

Pidge and a Doctor sprinted through the door startling Kallur. Melanor glanced over to see the two new visitors. 

Sensing that Melanor would be confused and scared, Kallur answered her questions before she could ask. “Don't worry, this woman is a friend and is here to help. The doctor is here to make sure you're okay. We've been very concerned.” he said calmly.

Melanor nodded as she looked over to Pidge. “Hello friend of Kallur's. I am Princess Melanor of Daibazaltea.” 

“Remarkable, you look just like Allur….” Pidge's voice drifted as she shook the thought out of her mind. “I'm Commander Katie Holt-McClain. It's a honor to meet you Princess.” She made a small bow. “Do you mind if I run a few quick tests? It won't hurt I promise.” She offered a comforting smile at the teen. 

Melanor glanced to Kallur who nodded with approval. “Sure thing Commander. Test away.” 

With that, Pidge scanned all of Melanor's body searching for any signs of injury or any suspicious looking bacteria. “Well Princess, you're completely healthy. Now I'm sure you must be tired and full of questions so I'll leave you here with your brother. I'll make sure you're not disturbed.” she once again gave a small bow. 

“You don't need to call me that. Princess, I rarely act like one according to Dad.” She slightly laughed at herself. “You can call me Mel.”

Lotor. The thought of him sent a slight chill running down her back, Pidge decided to just nod, “Of course. And remember Kallur, just press the button if you need any assistance, and I'll be her before you can say Garfle Warfle Snick.” She smiled and exited the room with the doctor.

“Garfle waffle stick? What did she say?” She looked to her older brother with confusion.

“Yeah that one's lost on me too.” He laughed. “Well I guess I got some explaining to do. So let's start at the beginning.” He gave her a smile of confidence, but on the inside, he was nervous, he didn't want to overwhelm her. 

“Mom and Dad sent us away, didn't they?” She quietly pointed out as she looked down to her hands the were resting on her lap. 

“Yes, they did. To protect us. And to get help.”

“Where are we, things feel... different here.” she looked around trying to pinpoint how it was different. 

Kallur sighed, “Don't worry, you'll get used to it. They sent us to an alternate reality.”

“What??” Panic rose in her voice. “Why? How? Will we ever see them again?!?”

“Shhhh, it's okay. Of course we're going to see them again. There's not a doubt in my mind.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Part of him didn't believe his own words, but he couldn't tell her that. He wanted her to have hope that eventually, eventually, their family would be reunited. 

“But here's the cool part.” He continued, pulling away from the hug. He had to see his sister's reaction. “They sent us to find Voltron.” 

“What? What did you just say?” The words didn't seem to be real. Voltron was a legendary tale that their mom used to tell. They couldn't have possibly have been sent to find it.

“I said we were sent to this reality to find Voltron. And we did!” 

“What!! Like Voltron Voltron? Like the Voltron from the stories mom used to tell us? You're not messing with me.”

“Of course not, I'm being one hundred percent honest with you. Prince's Honor.” He teased. “As a matter of fact, Commander Holt was the Green Paladin who helped save all realities 21 years ago.” 

Melanor reached for the buzzer that the Commander had pointed out before she left. She pulled it towards her and pressed it about ten times before the green paladin came rushing in with a concerned face. 

“Is it true you're the green paladin?” Melanor asked ecstatically. 

“Ummm, yeah. That was a long, long time ago though. Voltron left us about 20 years ago, but it has returned. We've all been replaced by new Paladins. They would love to meet you when you're nice and rested.”

“Holy quiznack this is amazing. You guys were my idols when I grew up.” Melanor gazed in wonderment at one of her childhood heroes. 

“I can talk to tomorrow and tell you some stories if you'd like, but I suggest getting some rest. There's a lot that's happened these last six months, and I'm sure your brother has told you that you need to rest until we find out what happened.”

“SIX MONTHS??” 

Kallur and Pidge shot each other looks of panic and worry. 

“Umm yeah sis. You took a little bit longer to get here. I've been here for six months working alongside Voltron.” He said calmly. He was hoping not to have to tell her that she as missing for six months god knows where. Still, he knew that eventually he would tell her, but no time like the present he guess. 

He scooted closer to her. Pidge patiently approached pulling up a chair ready to support any way she could. 

He paused and looked at his sister with a sorrowful look, “Well you might have seen me yesterday in the secret lab, but I haven't seen you in six months, I don't know what happened, I'm sure you don't know either, and that's okay. We can figure it out together.” He paused, unsure of what to say next, he glanced as Pidge gave another supportive look. “So yeah... I've been so lost not knowing if you were okay, and when you showed up last week, I was so happy and I didn't want to ruin your recovery, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Tears rolled down his face like a waterfall. 

“Don't cry Kallur, it's ok, I'm not mad. I'm just scared. But it's okay, we have each other and that's what Mom and Dad always preached.” She hugged her brother as tears poured down her face as well. 

“Family is the most important thing.” Kallur whispered into her ear. 

“Guys.” Pidge interrupted with tears in her eyes as she witnessed this tender brother and sister moment. “This is so precious.” As she joins the hug. Seeing their interaction had made her miss her family. 

“I got to go hug my kids and my dad and tell them I love them. Pidge whimpered running out of the room.

“She's usually not like they. She's super intense and swears a lot.” Kallur teased as the two laughed together. “But she was right, you need to get some rest. Don't worry I'll check on you in the morning.” 

“Prince's Honor?”

“Prince's Honor.” 

Kallur rose, kissing his sister on the forehead. “I love you sis.” 

Melanor watched as he walked out the door. On the the other side she noticed a glaran woman leaning against the opposite wall waiting. It was the same one standing with Kallur when she woke.

They seemed close. And it wasn't the small distance between them. She only caught a glimpse but something about the way they looked at each other. It was…. Curious. She had to investigate.

She got up out of her bed. And followed the two as they walked down several corridors until they were outside in a beautiful garden. It was magnificent. Everything about it, the way the small river ran through it reflecting the full moon, the fireflies gently flying around a large juniberry tree as if the scene were something out of her childhood bedtime stories. It reminded her of home, she felt back in one the Royal Palace’s gardens.

She snuck behind some hedges to watch the two young galrans conversation She had to admit how occasionally, she would get jealous of her older brother's galran skin. His purple skin had always had the most beautiful glow during the full moons on Daibazaltea. The Galran woman beside her brother had that similar glow as well. 

She couldn't hear much but she didn't have to wait long to figure out what they were discussing, because whatever they were talking about had escalated to a shouting match.

“We don't know what could have happened to her. You said it yourself she's never had that type of quintessence power before.” the woman shouted. She watched her brother shout back. “It doesn't matter!”

“Quintessence power? What is she talking about?” She whispered to herself. 

“I think they're talking about me.” A petite feminine voice said from behind causing Melanor to nearly jump up from behind the hedges. “Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You must be Kallur's sister. I'm Ruby.”

She looked at the young Altean. She couldn't have been more than three years younger than herself. “Hello there, my name is Princess Melanor of Daibazaltea. You may call me Mel. It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby any friend of Kallur's is a friend if mine. And it's okay, I shouldn't be spying anyways. ” She smiled as she curtseyed to the young Altean who curtseyed back. 

“Dammit Keira! You don't know about my sister. What if I was accusing Norah of this. How would you take it?” her brother shouted.

So Keira that was her name. “Don't worry.” Ruby remarked, “this is like a daily occurrence. They're always at each other's throat. And it's almost always about the dumbest things.” 

The two glanced back as Kallur and Keira continue their fight. 

“Whatever you think about her is wrong!” 

“I'm not saying I'm right, I'm saying you have to consider it! Sometimes Kallur you're such an idiot I can't handle being around your stupidity for fear of it rubbing off!”

“Wait, why did you think that they were talking about you?” Melanor asked turning back to Ruby. She surveyed Ruby who was clearly debating on telling her the truth. 

“I'm an altean alchemist, sort of.” She looked down shyly at the ground. 

“Me too. But c'mon we should go before someone sees us. This shouting is sure to attract someone” She said as she grabbed the young alteans hand and ushered them both away from the garden and away from her brother.

She was walking along the corridor steering her and Ruby. She stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was going. “You seem lost. That's okay, I know where your room is.” Ruby stepped in front of Melanor and led the way. 

Eventually Ruby made it back to Mel's room. “Here we are one medical recovery room worthy of a Princess.”

“Well it seems late, but apparently I've been asleep for six months. Would you care to join me for some time? I'd love to see your alchemy skills, if you're willing.” 

“Yes that would be amazing.” She squeals with excitement as the two enter her room.

They both take a seat on the bed. “So Ruby, show me what you got.”

“I'm not very good though.” 

“Neither am I. We can learn together.” She offered a kind smile to cheer Ruby up.

Ruby closes her eyes and concentrates. She takes a deep breath and her hands slowly light up. She opens her eyes and excitement consumes her face followed by disappointment as her glowing hands faded. “Well that's all I got. I can heal small cuts and stuff but it's nothing more than nice party trick, which is why I keep my practice in secret.”

“Your secret's safe with me. Princess's Honor.” Melanor smiled at her new friend. “But if you don't mind me asking, why must you keep your skills secret.”

Ruby sighed and turned away. “It's a long story, but my dad forbids it for fear of me being injured or worse.” She paused as more disappointment settled onto her face. “Ok Mel, you're turn.” she said as she turned back around giving a small smile.

Melanor positioned herself properly. “Just a reminder, I'm probably not much better than you are.” She closed her eyes and took exhaled slowly. Next thing she knew her whole body was radiating with quintessence. 

“Holy quiznack!” Ruby appeared stunned as she had to cover her eyes from the brightness. Melanor opened her eyes and saw what she was doing, she started to panic a bit.

Melanor then quickly tried to calm herself helping her return to her normal non-radiating self. “I've never done that before.” She said hesitantly. What the hell happened to her, how did she get this power, where was she for six months. All these questions came flooding to her causing her to feel a little light headed. She had to lie down. 

“That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. And I seen Voltron form.” She was just giddy with amazement.

“Wait a minute!” She squinted at the girl suspiciously. “Are you one of the new paladins? Commander Holt-McClain said that there are new ones.”

“Me? No quiznacking way.” She laughed a little at the thought of being one. “But my brother Lucas is the new green paladin, he's been auntie Pidge's protege for the past five years so it made sense that he would be Green over her own two children.” she continued. She watched as she could see the questions forming in Melanor's brain.

“Auntie Pidge, or as you know her, Commander Katie Holt-McClain. She used to go by Pidge when she was a paladin. But she'll have to tell you that story.” 

“I will definitely have to ask her tomorrow when she meets me here for breakfast. Would you like to join?” Melanor politely asked.

“Oh my gosh, of course that'd be so fun. I haven't made a new friend in years. Well except Kallur, but he's a bit to old for me. And now, we can be like secret quintessence best friends.” she said ecstatically offering up her pinky to create the promise between them. 

“That sounds good to me, quintessence best friends.” She offered her pinky in return. “But I'm sorry to say that I think I need to get some rest. That little demonstration took a lot out of me.” 

Ruby politely nodded understandingly. “Yeah me too actually. But that's cool we can talk more tomorrow.” She gave Melanor a friendly hug goodbye. “Goodnight Mel.” 

“Goodnight Ruby. I'll see you in the morning.” She watched the girl skip away. She was excited for tomorrow. She was reunited with her brother, was going to to hear epic stories from one of her heroes, and had already made a new friend. She easily drifted to bed with a smile on her face.

“MELANOR…” A demonic monsterous voice said from a shadow.

She looked around, all she saw was darkness.

“Come here Princess…” the voice said menacingly. 

“You can't escape me…” 

She kept spinning in circles, each time the voice spoke it came from a different location.

“No one can escape me… c'mon Melanor, come back to me…” 

“COME BACK TO ME!!” The voice shouted as a white shimmering light shot through her.

Melanor jolted up from her pillow. She had beads of sweat streaming down her face. A chill had shot down her spine. 

Breathing rapidly, she asked herself, “What the quiznack was that?”


End file.
